Take A Bow (NaruHina SongFic- Oneshot)
by KirimoTetsuya
Summary: Naruto got home from Suna buying something for his Girlfriend Sakura. But what if he catches her cheating on him with the Hyuga's fiance, Sasuke? Read and Find out. First Story on FanFiction. NO Flamers please. Thank You :3 NaruHina Song By Rihanna- Take a Bow Sakura bashing, Sasuke Bashing. T beacuase of some bad words. Balme Mr. DuckButt :3


Take a Bow ( NaruHina Song Fic - OneShot)

Naruto just came back from work, who knew that the Hokage had to go to Suna to to accompany Gaara with the war on Iwa. At least he was happy that he was coming home to his beautiful girlfriend Sakura Haruno (Barf). Naruto was all sweaty from the long term war with Iwa. Tired from the constant battles, assassinations and all that. At least he had the comfort of home. But as fate would have it. He was about towalk into his girlfriend cheating on him with his teammate and brother, who was Dating Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha.

He jumped on the tree near the window of his bedroom which was in the Namikaze estate. He could hear Sakura's moans and grunts from exact pleasure given to her by Sasuke (Hold on, I m about to throw up. Sorry Anti-SasuSaku). The odd this was, they looked so experienced. Then he thought back to all the times he got home to her smiling, hair ruined and clothes were a mess. She had been cheating on him for almost 3 years. So Naruto jumped down from the branch and ran to tell Hinata.

He knocked on the door and Hinata came out. She saw the only thing that surprised her. A crying Naruto in front of her. She immediately hugged him and whispered only calming things in his ear. (I m about to cry right now). "Naruto-kun, can you tell me what happen?" Hinata asked, trying to break the ice.  
>"Okay, But Remember, this will affect you also, so don t worry, If you need a shoulder to cry on, you can lean on me." Naruto said taking a deep breath. "Sakura is cheating on me." Naruto said. Hinata immediately hugged him again saying sorry to him. "Dont be sorry. But I am about to tell you something shocking. Do you know who the guy is? He is your boyfriend Hinata." Naruto said hugging Hinata that was sobbing her eyes out.<p>

"How could they do this to us?" Hinata asked. "I don't know." Naruto answered. "Hey, you want to teach them a lesson? I know a place that we can tell them together." Naruto said grinning at Hinata. Hinata blushed at Naruto. "Tell me Hinata-**chan**..." Naruto said with an affectionate honorific. "Do you like me?" Nruto asked as Hinata hesitantly nodded. Naruto was happy, because he found a replacement for the pink haired cheating banshee and Hinata finally admitted her feelings. Hinata was shocked at what Naruto did. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Hinata's lips were like the last piece of the puzzle to complete Naruto. "I love you Naruto-kun." "I love you Hinata-chan."

~Next Day~

Hinata nad Naruto were about to go upstage and do what they were going to do.

"Okay! Hello guys. We would like to dedicate this song to the love of our lives."

Naruto said with venom on the last part.

Song Starts

Oh, how about a round of applause,

yeah A standing ovation Oh, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You look so dumb right now

Standing outside my house

Trying to apologize

You're so ugly when you cry Please, just cut it out

(Chorus)  
>Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not<p>

Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caugh

t But you put on quite a show

Really had me going

But now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But it's over now (but it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow<p>

Did they know? Sakura asked Sasuke as he shrugged.

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)

You better hurry up Before the sprinklers come on (come on)

Talking' bout'

Girl, I love you, you're the one This just looks like a re-run

Please, what else is on (on)

(Chorus)

Oh, and the award for The best lie goes to you (goes to you)

For making me believe (that you)

That you could be faithful to me Let's hear your speech, oh

How about a round of applause A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show

Really had me going

Now it's time to go

Curtain's finally closing

That was quite a show

Very entertaining

But it's over now (but it's over now)

Go on and take a bow But it's over now

The song ended and there were glares thrown to the pink haired banshee and the brooding prince. They broke the hearts of The Hokage and the Hyuga head. "And now, we can start with our announcement. I, the Hokage of Konoha, am dumping Sakura Haruno, my former girlfriend, for cheating on me with Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said with an innocent smile to the two. The Sasuke fanclub were glaring at Sakura and Naruto. One shouted. "You have no proof!" Naruto smirked and Hinata nodded. "Dont we?" Naruto performed some signed and said "Memory Display Jutsu!" Naruto said and a puff of smoke appeared and showed what Naruto saw that they were cheating on them. "And I, Hinata Hyuga, the head of the Hyuga clan, am cancelling the marriage of The Hyugas and Uchihas." Hinata said glaring at Sasuke.

"Now for my second announcement. This is special. I met the love of my life yesterday. And I don t want to let go of her. So this is for you. Hinata Hyuga," Naruto said kneeling down and pulling out a red box. "Will you..." Naruto said opening the box "Marry me?" Naruto said with a big diamond ring that is only exclusively bought in Suna.

Hinata did not hesitate to answer. "Yes!" Hinata said grabbing the ring and putting in on her inger then kissed Naruto passionately. Sakura was furious. She wanted to marry Naruto, get his money then divorce him. She pushed Hinata out of the way and kissed Naruto furiously as he tried to pull away. "Look here Hinata. Naruto still loves me. Now give me that ring!" Sakura said jumping at Hinata and trying to grab the ring. Hinata activated her Byakugan and gave Sakura a fistful and sent her flying. Sasuke was impressed. Now he really wanted to marry Hinata.

"Hinata, you are to marry me and bear my children at once." Sasuke said smirking. Hinata kissed Naruto tenderly. "Bitch! Get over here!" Sasuke said commanding Hinata. Naruto was furious. Who was he to command his fiance ? "What did you say to my fiance ?" Naruto said with an angry tone. "Back off dobe, this doesn t concern you." "It does concerns me. As the Hokage and Hinata's fiance , I will break every bone in your body unless you take back what you said about Hinata-chan." Naruto said cracking his fingers.

"What do you care If I m taking back my bitch?" Sasuke said with an annoyed tone. Wrong Move. Naruto performed some seals and made 10 kage bushins. The performed the Naruto Rasengan Barrage.  
>"Thank You Naruto-kun." Hinata said putting her arms on Naruto's rock hard chest.<br>"No Problem Hinata-chan." Naruto said hugging Hinata's slender waist then kissing her passionately.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you Hinata-chan."

A/N: Hello! This is my first story on FanFiction and I wanted it to be a NaruHina Story. It was supposed to be a NaruSaku but I got this Idea. So I m Anti- SasuSaku and Anti-Sasuhina, basically, I m a Sasuke hater. I don t like duck butts. So That s it. Thanks guys. I know you didn t read my Author Note T_T


End file.
